10 Reasons Why I Hate Yamamoto
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Gokudera, a vampire's lover, has devised a small list of resons as to why he hates the sexy vampire prince Yamamoto. Please read. It's funny...


A/n: I was reading fanfics called 10 blahblahblah, and got this idea

**A/n:** I was reading fanfics called 10 blahblahblah, and got this idea. It's just some funny stuff, there is a story behind this fic, but I'm not sure if I'll turn it into a separate fic or not. Anyway, I'll just explain how Gokkun got in his situation, in the beginning.

Oh yeah, the setting is in the Philippines. I don't know what it's like in other places, so I decided to stick with home. HOWEVER, It might not be true either, so don't take it seriously.

**Disclaimer:** I support this, but it's not mine. Sad, right?

**Warning**: Implied stuff, funny, swearing

**Beta**: unbeta'd

* * *

**10 Reasons Why I Hate Yamamoto**

**By**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

* * *

My name's Gokudera Hayato; and I am a vampire's love slave. I wasn't always the bitch of the sexy vampire prince Yamamoto, but after one night of sleeping with me, he decided that I was to be his alone…

--

_A silver haired man was making his way through the busy streets of Cebu that late evening; making sure to keep an eye out for any potential customers. This man, no more than the age of 21, was a prostitute. He had run away from his shit life of a home, and tried to make his own life. However, Gokudera soon discovered, it wasn't that easy to do-especially when he was only 19._

_Because of that, he was forced into prostitution-he would __**never**__ do something so low as to kill and steal. It wasn't an uncommon thing to become prostitutes here, and he didn't find it very difficult to get customers. There were a lot of gay men in Cebu, and a whole lot of them found him hot; hell, he was sure he slept with straight men even!_

_Anyway, as he was searching for someone to service, his eyes fell on a tall, dark haired man stepping out of a nearby convenience store. He was smiling happily, as he carried a plastic bag filled with different snacks._

'_Perfect.' Gokudera thought. 'He looks like he's got cash.'_

_The 21 year old moved towards the man, and began his plan. He would always start with something innocent, like asking for directions, and then slowly seduce the man into sleeping with him for money._

"_Excuse me." Gokudera said. The addressed man looked towards Gokudera and smiled. "Yeah?" He answered._

"_I'm kinda lost." Gokudera replied; putting on the sweetest, yet sexiest smile he could make. "Can I ask for directions?"_

_The other man only rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled. "Sorry. I'm not too familiar with this particular place either."_

_Before Gokudera could continue, the stranger cocked his head to the side and smiled, before he started to circle the silver haired man. The dark haired man then bent forward, and whispered something in Gokudera's ear. "So you're the famous Gokudera I've been hearing about. Nice ass."_

_The prostitute turned crimson at the comment, and glared accusingly at the stranger. 'He knew. He so knew.'_

"_My name's Yamamoto." He said, obviously amused at how Gokudera was blushing at being discovered. "Well, are we going to do it or what? I know some place where we can go."_

"_I thought you weren't familiar with the area."_

"_I lied." Yamamoto chuckled._

_--_

'_Sigh. That bastard tricked me.' _"I have to admit though, he was very good." Gokudera mumbled.

--

_Yamamoto led the pair to a fairly new building. "My place." Yamamoto said, as he opened the door to his apartment. "I want to screw you in my bed. You usually take your customers to a room in Club Storm, correct?"_

_Gokudera nodded in reply. He did not want to know why Yamamoto knew that._

"_Well, I'm not exactly pleased with the idea of screwing you on a bed where you've been taken by someone else; therefore, I shall pound you into the mattress here. Now strip."_

_Gokudera was mildly surprised at how the man, who seemed so carefree a few moments age, became so different and commanding. Nonetheless, he stripped himself of his shirt, jeans and shoes, and allowed the brunette to stare at him as he changed._

"_And to think you were hot before." Yamamoto said, before stripping himself and pushing the prostitute on his bed. The brunette kneeled between Gokudera's spread legs, and was wasting no time. He wasn't interested in foreplay, or any techniques the prostitute knew; he could make use of that some other time. Right now, all he wanted was to feel himself fully seated within the man he had been watching for the past few weeks._

_He inserted a finger inside Gokudera's hole, and smirked at how the younger man was reacting. Now Gokudera was quite used to the feeling of having something up there; it was just the suddenness of his customer, and the idea that he was actually being prepped before the intrusion. Usually, the men he sleeps with ask for extra service, before they start humping, but apparently, this man was too horny to wait._

_Gokudera moaned at the feeling of Yamamoto's fingers sliding in and out of him as was being stretched. Suddenly he remembered he wasn't doing anything. He put his arms on the man's chest, and was about to play with his nipples, when Yamamoto stopped him. "If you're going to do that because you think you have to pleasure me out of service, rather than you want to do it, just because it's me; than never mind. I don't want you to act like a prostitute with me. Just be Gokudera and let yourself be taken by me."_

_Gokudera was taken aback by his customer's words, and felt himself lose it slightly when Yamamoto inserted his third finger; hitting his prostate in the process. "A-ah!" He moaned. Yamamoto continued to finger fuck him for a bit longer, before he pulled out; making Gokudera whimper at the loss._

"_I think you're ready. I've stretched you far enough." Yamamoto said, as he positioned his manhood at the prostitute's entrance. The brunette slowly pushed his way inside, and Gokudera arched his back at merely the size of the guy's penis._

"_B-Big…" He mumbled; trying not to cry out in pain._

"_Exactly why I stretched you for so long." Yamamoto replied, as he tried to ease the pain. "Please bear it just a bit longer."_

_Gokudera bit his lip, and waited until Yamamoto was fully sheathed within him. He could feel the full depth of his customer's desire, as it remained still within him. "Y-You can move. I can handle it."_

"_Believe me Gokudera, I don't want to hurt you." Yamamoto said as he slowly pulled out. He thrust in at a quicker pace than before, and soon began to move in and out in a rhythm. _

_He watched as Gokudera moaned in pleasure, as Yamamoto struck against his prostate mercilessly. He was glad that he wasn't hurting the man, but instead was making him feel heaven._

_He continued to thrust in and out, making sure that Gokudera was completely out of focus, before continued with what he had originally planned. He bent forward, allowing his lips to graze the man's pale neck, before he moved._

_Gokudera flinched as he felt something sharp graze his neck; but before he could question it, he felt the sharp object cut into him. "Ah!" He cried out, afraid that he had been cut by a knife. But as he continued to bleed, his cries slowly started to turn into moans of pure ecstasy. "Uhn…Y-Yama…moto…Ah!"_

_He screwed his eyes shut at he felt an immense pleasure shoot through his entire body. But the sensation, far greater than anything he had felt before, became too great and he came loudly, spilling his cum all over their stomachs. He felt Yamamoto continue to thrust harshly into him, and he slowly became hard again. He opened his eyes to look at the brunette, and his eyes widened at the sight of blood._

_Blood, his blood, was dripping down the sides of his mouth. And suddenly, he realized what the sharp object was. Fangs. He was just __**bitten**__, by a __**vampire**__._

"_Felt good?" Yamamoto asked, snapping him out of is thoughts. "Whenever a vampire bites someone, they don't get turned. They merely feel a pleasure beyond belief; even greater than the sex I'm giving you now, correct?"_

"_Gokudera Hayato," The vampire continued. Gokudera screwed his eyes shut once more, as Yamamoto's thrust began to brutally attack his prostate. "Ever since I saw you two weeks ago, I was captivated. I continued to watch from afar; secretly wishing to kill every single man who has claimed you. I didn't. I wanted to steal you away long ago, but I needed to make preparations. You see, I am the prince of all vampires, and I like you. I wish to make you mine; and mine alone."_

_Gokudera looked at the sexy vampire prince in confusion and he stopped speaking. "After tonight, I am taking to my kingdom. I will take you away from this life as a prostitute, but only if you come with me. I will take care of you Hayato. Trust me. I have truly fallen in love with you."_

_Gokudera stopped listening to him moments ago, as he once again approached his climax. However, he did not completely tune out, and was able to catch a few things. He screamed loudly, as he came for the second time, clenching onto Yamamoto's cock firmly, making the prince release within him in a deep grunt._

_As they both came, Gokudera roughly attacked his lips onto the vampires and kissed him passionately; allowing Yamamoto to know his answer._

--

"I trusted him too easily back then. Us having sex everyday is no different than my life as a prostitute!" Gokudera complained. "…okay. So maybe my life is much better than it was before. But still! Sometimes, I hate that stupid, sexy vampire prince."

So Gokudera, fueled by his annoyed feelings for his vampire lover, grabbed a nearby pen and paper, and began to write reasons, as to why the vampire was stupid!

--

**10 Reasons Why I hate Yamamoto**

**1. His stamina**

One bad thing about Yamamoto being a vampire is that he's got incredible stamina. Pair that with his insatiable sex drive, and you'll get my point. He seriously wants to fuck me every hour! If I'd let him, he'd keep his thing inside me, and never pull out! Luckily, he knows I'm only human, only pounds me every other day-if not every day.

**2. His twisted fetishes in bed**

Another thing about Yamamoto is that he's a bastard, who likes slight BDSM in our 'games'. He pounds into me so ruthlessly, and yet he puts a cock ring on me! It's torture! I needed to cum so badly, and he just chuckles as if there's something funny! And when he finally removed the ring, I cum so hard; he actually said I just lay there arching my back, and moaning as I released for about a minute. Tche. Hate that guy.

**3. His fucking penis**

Oh God, his dick. It's fucking huge. Two inches in width, and 6 ½ in length. My hole can only take so much. Oh! Why I know the size? He freaking told me once during sex; just so fluster me. Okay, so it feels damn good when he starts moving, but it fucking hurts when he starts to penetrate me!

**4. He wants blow jobs. LOTS of blowjobs.**

He says I'm good with my mouth. Meaning, he wants me to blow him. Seriously. I've lost count of how many times I've gone down on him; this week alone! My jaw is starting to hurt from having to keep it open for so long. Did I forget to mention, his dick is HUGE?!

**5. He abuses my mouth.**

So aside from the blowjobs-which usually end with him face fucking me (I hate when he does that by the way. I almost choke.); his kisses are wow. He can go from chaste and sweet, to fierce, passionate and demanding. I love those. But my lips always end up bruised.

**6. His taste in books.**

Yamamoto fucking reads BL manga!! Translation: he finds new positions to try out. Though I am mad at them for giving the pervert even more perverse ideas, I am actually slightly impressed at how creative those women become with their manga. On a plus side, I've become very flexible from Yamamoto's 'experiments'.

**7. He's a pervert.**

The first time I came to the castle, he never gave me any normal clothes. Most of the stuff he got me was sexy lingerie and those really slutty outfits. You know, those outfits that cling to your body, and have zippers in areas like the nipples and crotch? He also likes cosplay, so I've worn things like maid and nurse outfits. As much as I hate to admit it, it does get kinda fun though.

**8. He likes RP 'games'.**

One thing is that, with the costumes, he insists on roleplay. So when I'm a nurse he's the stubborn patient or doctor who needs to 'punish' his naughty nurse. It's really erotic, but the lines he comes up with are so embarrassing! Did I mention the props? I am NEVER looking at a tongue depressor the same way again! EVER.

**9. He thinks about me.**

Takashi thinks about me, and wants to do things that pleasure me. And I mean really pleasure me. He has his fun, but it usually ends up with me feeling good. Problem is, it's sensory overload! Not only does he take me from behind, but he uses his handles to fondle me in other areas, AND he BITES me!! That's a little too much, don't you think so?

**10. I can't hate him.**

Even though I am making this list, it's mostly just me whining about how he spoils me. As much as I hate to admit it, I love him, and he loves me. So I just CAN'T find a reason to hate him.

--

Gokudera sighed as he placed the pen and paper back on his bed stand. He lay back down onto his fluffy bed and smiled at the ring on his left hand. He then closed his eyes, and let his tired body rest; the smile still remaining. _'Dammit! I can't find a good reason hate that idiot.'_

* * *

**A/n:** Yeah. Stupid reasons, I know. But tell me what you think, ok?! This is the first thing I made after my month long slump. I was watching Black Blood Brothers, and got the pleasure-from-being-bitten idea from that anime.

Oh! I'm thinking of putting a sequel to this. Just a random situation which leads to them screwing.

Lastly, DO NOT take what I put here seriously!! I have NO idea if Cebu is really like that, ok?! I'm repeating this already.


End file.
